


Verum Elixir

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry brewed the perfect potion for his very last Potions lesson. </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Harry/Snape Dominant!Snape preferred, not established relationship, and Harry takes a potion that sparks the whole thing - written for Slash Fest IV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verum Elixir

“Potter! Stay behind!” 

A shiver ran down Harry’s spine at the command from Professor Severus Snape, and he flashed Hermione a nervous smile. It was the last Potions class of their Hogwarts careers, abet a year later than it should have been. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had chosen to postpone their NEWTS for a year, after spending most of the last one in pursuit of Horcruxes. With the defeat of Voldemort on the Vernal Equinox last year, they had come back to school to finish their education. Hanging his head, Harry carefully checked his mental shields, making sure the Potions master could not glimpse the hopeless crush he had harbored for the past eighteen months.

“Just _what_ do you call this excuse for a potion, Mr. Potter?”

“The healing potion you assigned us to brew, sir,” Harry kept his eyes trained on the black-clad chest.

“The color is off, Mr. Potter,” Snape snapped at him.

“Only by a shade, sir,” he bit out, knowing it was perfect, because he had brewed it to impress the git!

“So, you would drink it without hesitation,” the challenge in the silky voice was clear.

Harry raised his head at the tone, his eyes narrowing. “Of course, I would!”

Snatching the bottle from the slender fingers, Harry popped the cork and drained the vial. More bitter than sweet, the potion was better than most Harry had had in his numerous stays in the hospital wing. Warmth immediately spread through him, and Harry felt his cock begin to harden. The potion was a medical elixir to aid men in achieving an erection, after all, Harry thought smugly, as his penis responded. Strange, his mind felt a little foggy, Harry thought, as he dropped his hand to stroke himself.

“Well?” Snape spat at him, a step closer.

“It feels like it is working fine, Professor,” Harry told the older man, his fingers felt good. “Would you like to feel?”

“You insolent, impertinent idiot!” the Potions master moved still closer, his face enraged. “You have no idea who it is you are taunting!”

Harry frowned as he tried to figure out what had made the prat so angry. He grabbed a balled up hand and pressed it against his appreciative cock. Damn, why couldn’t Snape smell like bubotuber pus or something equally disgusting, instead of ginger, lemongrass, and hint of mint. 

“Not taunting,” Harry ground out, raising his eyes angrily in an effort to get Snape to understand, and met the furious obsidian gaze. “I want you to feel…it.”

Those sharp eyes narrowed dangerously as they examined his face, slender fingers unfurling to cup him. A flare of something hot and perilous flashed through the dark depths, but Harry did not look away, for once determined to get the bastard to listen to him.

“Tell me, Potter,” Snape’s breath feathered across his cheek, “who stole the gillyweed from my stores your fourth year?”

“Dobby did.” Harry frowned, he had not wanted to say that, but added. “Crouch put him up to it.”

A rapacious smirk settled over the shallow face. “You incanted verum instead of verus when you were brewing the potion, Potter, thus changing it from a true sex aid potion to an aphrodisiac truth potion.”

“Really?” Harry knew he should be appalled, but instead he just wiggled closer to the lovely fingers caressing him.

A small portion of his brain told him that he was probably already in too deep to back out, that in all likelihood this was a very bad move, but Harry continued to hold the dark eyes. He knew that Snape could see the trepidation in his eyes, but hoped that the desire he felt was also obvious.

“What is it you want from me, Potter?” 

The question was deceptively simple, and nowhere near as devastating as Snape could have asked. If this was his only opportunity, Harry decided it could not make the situation worse to answer in the literal sense.

He took a deep breath. “I want you to…to touch me, stroke me, and then fuck me…sir.”

It was gratifying to see those eyes light with lust and surprise as he spoke, but Snape kept his face impassive. Taller than Harry, he moved closer, and pressed Harry back against the edge of the workstation, one hand still cupping his cock.

“What if I told you I wanted to tie you to my desk and whip you as I fucked you raw?” that velvet voice told him, and Harry shivered at the mental image.

“Yes,” he breathed, his hands curling in the front of the black robes. “Anything you want…”

A hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back, the keen eyes boring into him. “What if I demanded you relinquish all control to me?”

Harry’s knees almost gave out. Snape had stumbled on to his deepest, darkest secret, and Harry could already feel the potion he had consumed compelling him to answer the question honestly.

“Yes,” he whispered through frozen lips. “I don’t want control. I never wanted control of anything! I just wanted to be Harry!” 

“Are you sure, Potter?”

“Just Harry, yes.”

Both hands moved to cup his face, and it was less a kiss than it was an establishment of domination, and Harry reveled in the possession. A hard thigh slipped between his legs, and Harry ground himself against it as his fingers tightened further in the Potions master’s robes. A hand slipped down to cup his arse as Harry rubbed against Snape in frenzy, trying to get enough friction. The thigh retreated and Harry could not help the whimper of need, as his body arched to follow it.

“Not enough for you, Harry?” the sardonic voice was low, silky and Harry shivered to hear his given name come out in a seductive purr.

Then Snape was gone, and Harry staggered as his hands lost contact with the stiff cloth. Bewildered, Harry gasped as he saw the dark wand in the Potions master’s hand and watched it flick several times. He heard the door lock, and felt the bubble of a silencing ward cast. The onyx eyes turned back to him, and ran over his body, the potion-stained fingers reaching up to unbutton the black over-robe.

“Remove your clothing.”

Harry scrambled to comply, his fingers fumbling on the clasp of his robe, and then his tie. His shirt came off easily, if you did not think of the buttons that flew to the far corners of the room. His cock ached with want as his eyes followed Snape’s hands as they made quick work of robes and vest, the pristine white shirt underneath a surprise, and Harry’s hand strayed to his erection as he lowered his zip. It was a good thing he remembered his shoes before his trousers could trip him, especially when he tried to peel them off and keep his eyes on the older man. Still clad in his y-fronts, Harry watched hungrily at the pale skin revealed by the shirt hanging open.

“Untie my boots,” Snape ordered Harry as his fingers opened the placket of his trousers.

Moving quickly, Harry knelt, the chilly stone biting into his skin, and carefully untied each boot. Sliding one off as Snape held on to his shoulder, he reached to remove the other. He stayed where he was as Snape lowered his trousers, and Harry eased them off as well. Looking back up, he was shocked to see the jutting erection that seemed to sneer at him as Harry realized that Severus Snape wore no pants. Harry slowly straightened into a kneeling position, watching with fascination as it twitched, the heavy sac underneath swaying slightly. The hand still resting on his shoulder tightened.

“Touch me, Harry.”

A shiver ran through him, and Harry brought his hands up to brace himself on the slender thighs, lightly dusted with dark hair. Giving into impulse, he leaned forward and buried his nose in the dark nest of springy curls at the base of Snape’s cock. He smelled of musk, sweat, and darkness, Harry thought as he rubbed his cheek against the velvet skin of the man’s erection. Longer than his own, but about as wide, Harry trailed the tip of his tongue along the underside, ignoring the gasp above him, and slid his mouth over the tip. It tasted different, a sharp, salty tang that was not bad, just different, Harry thought, his own erection throbbing as he continued his exploration. A hand fisted in his hair, and pulled him off with a less than gentle grip.

“Enough!” 

There was a breathless quality in the snapped word. Hauled roughly to his feet, Harry was hoisted onto the top of the work desk, the sudden cool of the wooden top a shock against his heated flesh. He did not have time to protest as his mouth was captured in a searing kiss, arms held to the side of his head as his mouth was plundered. The pressure on his wrists eased as the dark head trailed down his jaw, nipping his throat, and Harry threw his head back. His hands gripped the edge of the high desk as the wicked tongue acquainted itself with his collarbone, writhing under the unfamiliar sensual assault. A hot mouth closed over his nipple and liquid fire shot through his nerve endings on a direct path to his groin, a low keening sound ripped from his throat. 

Fingers trailed down his chest, as a low laugh rumbled through the chest, and Harry opened his eyes blearily, lost in a fog of sensation. The face that hovered above him was flushed, the dark eyes lit with an inner fire, and one side of that sardonic mouth twitched upwards, somehow looking nothing like the cold bastard that taught them Potions. A small vial of amber colored liquid sailed into the slender fingers of one hand, as Harry struggled to get his breathing under control. His legs were spayed, his arse barely resting on the edge of the desk. 

Snape leaned forward again, kissing him hard, tongue imitating a more intimate act. “Last chance to say no, Potter.”

A grimace of annoyance crossed Harry face at the use of his last name, and his teeth clenched. “Harry! Please, don’t stop!”

With one last glance, Snape turned his attention back to his chest, moving down Harry’s body until he again writhed. His thighs were pushed up; exposing him in a way he had never experienced before, but the tip of Snape’s tongue spearing into his navel sent him into a spiral. A hand cupped his balls, tugging and rolling them gently as Harry was suddenly engulfed in that hot mouth. His world suddenly narrowed to those hands and lips, and as a slick fingertip breeched his entrance, the coil shattered in a rainbow of color behind his tightly closed eyes. 

Snape continued to draw his tongue over the tip of his cock, the slick finger moving deeper into him. Pulling off, the older man moved down to kiss the soft skin of his inner thigh, before nipping it sharply. Harry arched up at the flash of pleasurable pain, and panted as his balls were nuzzled, each testicle draw into that sinful mouth. Another finger eased into him, and Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he felt a burning sensation, but was completely distracted at the tongue that laved at the sensitive skin around the stretching fingers. With a groan, Harry tried to push back into the most arousing sensation he had ever felt, but he was held fast.

Suddenly fingers and tongue were gone, replaced by the blunt head of Snape’s cock. Pushing Harry’s thighs against his chest, the older man pushed passed the ring of muscles and stopped, a hiss bleeding out through the tight lips. Loping his legs around the thin waist, Harry tried to pull Snape closer, his motion stopped by a bruising grip on his hips. He whimpered, and the grip loosened, Snape leaning forward to kiss him as he rocked his hips slowly until he fully sheathed. Leaning his forehead on Harry’s chest as he seemed to try to calm his own ragged breath, Snape raised his head as Harry stroked a hand through it. The dark eyes searched his face for a moment, before the man straightened and pulled back, thrusting in hard. The sensation was in indescribable, and when Snape brushed something inside him that shot a jolt of pleasure through him, Harry could only grab the arms still clad in white shirtsleeves and hold on. 

His balls tightened as Snape snapped his hips forward, filling him, the pleasure jolting through his body. His cock was hard and throbbing, and Harry reached down to fist it as he felt his climax coiling again in his belly. Tightening the muscles in his arse, as he felt himself slip towards the edge, Harry wasn’t prepared for the guttural cry from Snape as he thrust hard. It was the feeling of warm flooding inside him that sent Harry off. Slumping back on the desk, he felt boneless, the weight of Severus Snape pressing down on him reassuringly as he closed his eyes. 

A warm, moist flannel cleaned the evidence of their pleasure from his skin and Severus helped him down from the desk, before turning away from him to dress. Harry silently pulled on his clothing, fastening the buttons left intact, knowing his robes would hide those missing. His hips were sore, as was his arse, but his head clear of any potion, and Harry knew he could not regret a minute of what had happened, and tried not to think past getting out of the room. The continued silence from the tall man beside him was enough to convince Harry that he had served his purpose and out lived his usefulness. 

“You had better go, Potter, no doubt your friends will be waiting for you.” 

The voice dripped with contempt and Harry’s heart sank. His head held high, Harry bent to pick up his bag, turning towards Snape but keeping his eyes on the floor.

“I…thank you, sir.”

Drawing what was left of his dignity around him like a cloak, Harry turned back to the door. He took a breath, ignoring the hitch in his chest, and squared his shoulders. A hand touched his shoulder hesitantly, then arms slid around his waist, pulling him back against a hard chest. Harry shook slightly as he stood unmoving, trying not to get his hopes up. A kiss was pressed against his temple, and he heard his professor sigh into his hair. 

“It seems you may have an aptitude for this, Mr. Potter. I might be persuaded to continue your tutelage, say later this evening.”


End file.
